


In letters deeply worn

by JeffersonBarnes



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Siren, Siren Jaskier | Dandelion, Siren!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonBarnes/pseuds/JeffersonBarnes
Summary: Geralt is sent to kill a monster but finds something else instead. Something more human then some of the ones he met on his travels.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 201





	In letters deeply worn

Geralt closed the tavern door behind him with a slam, tired of the whispers of the townsfolk. They hated him but when they needed someone to slay a monster... well at least he'll be paid well. 

This time it was siren known to lure sailors to their death. But the odd thing was that the townsfolk had pointed him to a lake. Whatever, it could be something else. He'll see when he gets there. It wouldn't be the first time the town was wrong about a monster. 

Taking the reins of the hook he guided Roach to the gate, when they reached the road he pulled himself up and clicked his tongue. Roach took the signal and started to trot to their designation. 

After an hour or so they arrived at the lake. Geralt wasn't one to stop and smell the roses but he had to admit it was quite beautiful here. The forest was quite dense around these parts but the sunlight still found a way through the blanket of branches. Rays of sunlight highlighted the light blue of the lake, which was more of a large pond. 

He tied Roach to a low branch and scanned the water. So far it seemed calm. 

Too calm.

It was too beautiful here, too sirene. 

Something was off. 

He walked closer to the edge of the water and kneeled down, trying to see if he could smell something. Before he could focus something moved below the water. Soft ripples slowly reached his boots. 

Geralt stood up and unsheathed his sword, getting ready to face whatever was coming his way. He spotted a shape move beneath the surface. It indeed seemed to be a siren. The shape moved closer towards him before diving deeper again. 

Raising his sword he braced himself for a attack. But instead a head peeked out from the water. A mop of dark brown with two bright blue eyes stared up at him. Geralt cocked his head in confusion, normally he would have been pulled under already, fighting to stay alive. 

"Please don't kill me." A whisper so soft a regular human wouldn't have heard it. 

Fuck.

The witcher lowered his sword but kept his guard up. He glanced from the siren to his sword. "Ummm...Hi ?"

The sirens eyes grew wide. It pulled itself up, till it's tail was the only thing still covered by the water. It's scales were different shades of blue and matched his eyes. 

It inched closer and looked up at the witcher with curious eyes. It opened its mouth and Geralt again heard the soft whisper reach his ears. 

"Hello."

Geralt took a step back and assed the situation. A siren in a location where they are not usually found, it doesn't seem aggressive and even ... curious? 

"Why have you come to visit me? Normally only wayward travelers come here, but they flee once they see me." The siren hung its head. "I don't want to hurt anyone! I just want to sing." It's voice grew more confident almost at normal speaking level.

"Ummm..." What the fuck?! Geralt was not trained for this. A siren that just wants to perform? Not kill? Before he could continue his thought the siren disappeared beneath the water. 

Only to resurface a moment later, carrying something. The witcher quickly realized it was a musical instrument. A old and beaten up lute with a broken string curled at the top. 

With a soft smile on its face the siren began to pick at the remaining strings and , to Geralts surprise, actually managed to play something reminisced of a decent tune. 

But it was the voice that did Geralt in. It sounded human. 

"It's what my heart just yearns to say  
In ways that can't be said"

It echoed across the water, creating a effect which only emphasized the sirens voice.

"It's what my rotting bones will sing  
When the rest of me is dead"

Geralt had felt the pull of a siren before but it wasn't like this. This was different. He looked into the others eyes and found sadness there. 

Somethings monsters aren't supposed to feel. Because that means it could separate right from wrong. Empathy, happiness and anger.

"It's whats ingraved upon my heart  
In letters deeply worn  
Today I somehow understand the reason I was born"

Love.

Those are things that make one human.

The sirens voiced echoed back one last time before disappearing. Geralt wasn't prepared for this shit. He expected the normal fight-for-your-life kinda thing. 

"Well..?" 

"Umm.."

"Is that the only word you know?"

Little shit.

"It was quite... nice"

Brunette beamed up at him. A large smile spread across his face with a glimmer in his eyes. As cute as Geralt found him there was still a issue at hand.

"So you have no urge to.. you know.."

"Lure sailors to their death and rip them to shreds? No, I find it quite barbaric."

The witcher opened his mouth but found he couldn't speak. This was new. 

"What is your name? Or is it ummm?"

A deep sigh escaped from him but he couldn't help the pull at the corner of his lips. 

"It's Geralt."

The siren mouthed his name, trying it out. "It's quite a lovely name. Rolls of the tongue. Suits you as well." 

The smile turned into a deep chuckle. 

"Thank you. Know that you know my name, what should I call you?"

At this the sirens face fell. Had he said something wrong? Do sirens have names? 

"I was never given one.." Sadness laced through the others voice.

"Oh..." The witcher wasn't good at offering comfort. "Well.. maybe you can pick it yourself?" This was going great.

The sirens perked up the suggestion. It looked around the area, as if looking for something. Geralt followed his gaze until it settles on a flower. Dandelions were scattered around them. The wind picked some of them up and carried them through the rays of sunlight. 

"How about... dandelion?" The brunette looked deep in thought for a second, chewing on his bottom lip. It straightened itself again. Looking at Geralt he extended a hand. 

"Nice to meet you Geralt, I'm Dandelion!" A smile spread across his face. 

Geralt smiled back before carefully shaking the others hand.

Dandelion pulled back and looked Geralt up and down. The witcher could feel his cheeks heat up.

" So does that mean we are friends now?"

"I guess so.."

"Does that mean you won't kill me?" Dandelion bowed his head, sheepishly looking up at Geralt from beneath his eyelashes.

This time a full laugh was pulled from Geralt.

"I guess so." Geralt was still smiling. Well would you look at that. He made a friend today. 

"Well since you aren't a murderous beast in need of slaying, I guess I'll take my leave."

Dandelion suddenly moved towards him. Stretching his arm out to him. A pained expression painted on his face. 

"Please..."

Geralt realized that he was probably the only person that didn't run away screaming at the mere sight of Dandelion. It must be very... lonely. The witcher knew all about that. 

When Geralt caught sight of the lute that the siren was still holding he got a idea. 

"Hey..what if I got that lute fixed?"

Dandelion cocked his head, confused before he realized what the other meant. It was a promise.

A promise to come back. 

Carefully he swam closer and handed the lute to Geralt. 

The witcher walked back to Roach and put it in one of the saddlebacks. Making sure that there was nothing else in there that could damage it further. 

Looking back the siren seemed unsure. Geralt flashed him a smile. 

"It will be a days ride to get it to a town where they can fix it. So it be a bit before I'm back but... maybe you can work on some songs while I'm gone?"

Dandelion beamed at the suggestion. 

"I'll get started right away!"

Before Geralt could bit him goodbye the siren had started singing again. He knew he would be back, just to hear that voice again. 

His pulse picked up a bit. Wakend from its ideal slumber. And maybe one day they can ride together. A witcher and his bard. The thought made Geralt smile. 

Smile? Is he? No....maybe?

Fuck.


End file.
